Fraternization
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Who's with who? Sorry I suck at summeries


"Why do they even make us go to these fraternization seminars? No one dates people on the same team." J.J sighed as they all flooded back into the bullpen from said seminar.

"And how come it was only us?" Emily asked looking at Hotch for answers.

"There is a case of fraternization on this team." Hotch sighed.

Everyone eyes fell on Seaver "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"No offence," Morgan said "but we didn't have the problem before you came."

"That's true." Reid agreed

"It's not me." Seaver said.

"Let's think about this logically." Garcia cut in J.J married and Rossi and Hotch are old. That leaves Emily, Ashley, Derek and Spencer."

"It's not Spencer he would have told me." J.J dead panned.

"Derek," Garcia pouted "I thought you said you were mine."

"You know I am Baby Girl."

"See that's the reason Kevin gets so jealous." Reid joked. Everyone laughed as they moved back to there seats.

Garcia lingered by J.J's desk, "I think I know who it is." She whispered excitedly.

"Who?"

"It's so obvious."

"If I can't figure it out than it's not."

"Use your profiling skills J.J, it will come to you."

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, in the break room:

"I'm still wondering who that couple is." Morgan said as he leaned against the counter waiting for the coffee maker to be done doing its job.

Reid smirked "I doubt we'll figure out who it is anytime soon."

"I know, but I'm just dying to know who it is and how they kept it a secret for so long."

"They managed to fool profilers." Reid nodded "That's pretty impressive."

"I know right." Morgan smirked at him as he walked out with a new cup of coffee.

~.~.~.~.~

It was the end of the day and there was an obvious tension within the team. Just the fact that who ever the couple was didn't thrust the rest of the team to know. And they were supposed to be a family. "Listen up, everyone," Hotch had something to say, "I know you're all on edge about the fraternization that has been going on in the team, and I do know who the two individuals are." By now they all crowed around to listen. "I can't give you their names but I just wanted to prepare you that Strauss will be separating them…"

"What?" Morgan squeaked in a manly way, "They can't do that." Now his voice was almost a roar and it drowned out Garcia's I knew it."

"I'm sorry Morgan but I can't …." Hotch started only to get interrupted again.

"We both know that's a lie." Morgan wrapped a protective arm around Reid's' waist pulling him closer as if to keep him with him. "You know what never mind, forget this whole f***ing system…"

Reid held up one hand and Derek stopped his rant. "What he's trying to say is, if this hasn't affect the way we worked in the past years we've been together so why separate us now." Spencer said diplomatically glancing at Derek as to tell him to stay calm.

"I knew it!" Garcia was practically jumping off the walls, "My little Junior G-Man, and my Chocolate God. Could you imagine the babies?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" J.J and Emily said at the same time.

"Not now guys." Derek said "We have something more important to deal with."

"I doubt she'll actually do it." Hotch said referring to the Strauss situation. "I just wanted you to be aware of the situation."

Derek sighed in some sort of relief resting his head in Spencer's hair, eye closed. "They're not going to separate us. I won't let them."

"I know." Spencer shifted his head to look up at Derek who opened his eyes to see Reid shining up at him. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

"Awe, there're so cute!" Garcia squealed as they watch Derek's arm, one around Spencer's waist and Reid's arm around Morgan's neck. Holding each other close they were pressed against each other.

They broke the kiss for Spencer to whisper "You know the moment you go there're going to start asking question, especially Garcia."

"I wouldn't be so sure Pretty boy, J.J looks like she wants to kill you."

Spencer smiled nervously. "We can handle it." He giggled a little kissing Derek again and smiling.


End file.
